


Watch The Tempo

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Diego’s a bottom that’s that on that, I’ll expand on their backstory later don’t worry for now just enjoy this, Let get this gay bread fellas, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Billy knew Diego could dance, he’d seen him dance mindlessly in Billy’s kitchen in the morning to a pop song that caught his fancy on the radio. It made Billy laugh to think about Diego of all people liking Beyoncé, but hey, who didn’t.Watching him dance in the club he was carefree, his ever firm grip on being in charge of everything loosened by a few bourbons. He moved with grace and elegance, energetically and enthusiastically, giving himself over to whatever song bumped out of the speakers.What he didn’t know was Diego could dance like that, twisting and grinding, his thick and muscled frame moving against him like a python.





	Watch The Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Kyler. He allowed me to go bucky writing this and we both created Billy just to be Diego’s top who developed a personality. 
> 
> A rarity, I know. A top with a personality.

Billy knew Diego could dance, he’d seen him dance mindlessly in Billy’s kitchen in the morning to a pop song that caught his fancy on the radio. It made Billy laugh to think about Diego of all people liking Beyoncé, but hey, who didn’t. 

Watching him dance in the club he was carefree, his ever firm grip on being in charge of everything loosened by a few bourbons. He moved with grace and elegance, energetically and enthusiastically, giving himself over to whatever song bumped out of the speakers. 

What he didn’t know was Diego could dance like that, twisting and grinding, his thick and muscled frame moving against him like a python. Diego’s back was flat against Billy’s chest, his ass right against the steady hard on Billy had been sporting since they first started dancing. Billy gripped his waist tight, Diego happily moved with his grasp, tilting his head back to rest on Billy’s shoulder, his neck offered up to Billy. 

Billy wouldn’t dare turn down such a sweet offer like Diego’s neck, tilting his head down to bite along his jawline. He could feel Diego purr beneath his lips, hungry and low, leaning into the touch. 

Diego was solid, he was pure muscle and built to fight, but he moved more like fire than earth. He pulled Billy off of his neck and maneuvered him so they kissed, opened mouth and needy, Diego sweetly sucking on Billy’s pierced tongue as he licked into his mouth. 

Billy let his hands wander up, appreciating that Diego wasn’t wearing his tactical harness for once, but also missing it, how easy it was to yank on and lead Diego around on. 

Diego turned to face him, hands resting on the back of Billy’s neck dragging him closer. Billy’s hands drifted lower, hands palming over the inside of Diego’s thighs. Diego swiveled and rocked his hips into the touch, taking in sharp breaths. 

“Fuck, you wanna go to the bathroom?” Billy asked against his lips, just loud enough for only Diego to hear but that wasn’t hard with the blasting club music. 

Diego laughed and shook his head. 

“No, horndog.” Diego said cradling his jaw. “You gotta take me back to your place.” 

“Yeah yeah, classy lady and all that.” Billy said rolling his hips against Diego’s. 

Diego hissed and buried his head into Billy’s shoulder. 

“You’re such a shit.” Diego said before pushing himself off Billy and making his way through the crowd. 

Billy rushed after him, quickly catching up to him and snaking his arm around his waist, in the corner of Billy’s eye as they exited the club he could see Diego’s smug and self satisfied smile. 

Billy was relieved as they stepped outside the noisy club, sure the music was alright but it wasn’t any especially good shit. That was when he got Diego back to his place, when he’d flick on the speakers and drown out the rest of the world and keeping his neighbors from hearing the very precious and very loud noises of Diego Hargreeves. 

Billy hailed a cab, letting Diego go from his arms, as the taxi pulled over to the curb. 

Together they sat quietly, both would rather blow their brains out then be that couple who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves in a cab. 

Needless to say the cab ride was arduous, their hands barely meeting in the seat between them, glances being passed back and forth, never too lingering. 

They both let out deep breaths they had been holding as they arrived at Billy’s apartment building. Billy paid the driver, tipping generously for driving a little faster after sensing their urgency to get home. 

Diego tapped his foot, hands just barely tracing Billy’s lower back he punched in the code to get into his building. 

It was late, the hallways were destitute, they could sneak just one kiss as they waited for the elevator. 

Though, to be fair, one kiss quickly escalated to much more, hands wandering without care with the easy guide of alcohol and lust. 

The elevator ding caught their attention though, quickly breaking apart and clearing their throats in an attempt at being causal, containing themselves as they stepped in. 

Diego hastily punched his thumb into the button for Billy’s floor as Billy pressed against his backside, his nails scraping over his ass, making Diego hiss. 

As the door got ready to close, Billy felt the need to get his hands on Diego again, they’d been apart too long in the car ride and he could barely stand it. Just as Billy pressed a kiss behind the shell of Diego’s ear, a little frail hand poked through the closing door. The pair quickly jolted apart as the door reopened, revealing a small old woman, Billy believed she lived a few floors down from him. 

The old woman smiled at them as she shuffled in, both men’s cheeks burning in embarrassment as they stood behind her. 

She said nothing beyond nodding a hello, maybe she was completely unaware. That didn’t keep Diego from keeping his eyes glued on the ground and Billy’s hands white knuckling the handrails as the elevator slowly climbed floor by floor. 

The elevator came to a steady stop, doors opening to let the old woman out. As slowly as she made her way into the elevator she left, only turning her head to give a wink to the pair. 

“You boys have a goodnight.” She said with a wink. 

“You,” Diego paused to clear his throat “you too, ma’am.” 

As the elevator doors slid shut, Billy couldn’t help but laugh, watching as Diego’s face grew a deep red. 

“Hey, hey. This is a two party affair, don’t laugh at me.” Diego said, sticking his chin out at Billy. 

“Yeah?” Billy asked. 

“Yeah, nobody told you to stick your tongue down my throat before we got in. That poor little granny probably saw everything.” Diego said, pressing off the elevator wall as their floor dinged. 

“Hey, I bet she did because she probably thought you were hot. Taste doesn’t go away with age, y’know.” Billy taunted with a swivel of his head, following Diego down the hallway as they neared his apartment door. “And I specifically remember you telling me to stick my tongue somewhere else last night, so don’t get too high and mighty.” 

Billy quickly fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. 

“I reserve the right to be high and mighty.” Diego said. 

Billy felt his dick pulse in his pants. So that’s how Diego wanted to play, like he was tough, like he was in charge, all just for Billy it wrestled him down and get him to submit. 

“That right? How so?” Billy asked pulled them back into the apartment. 

Diego smiled, wolffish, tongue chasing out to pull his bottom lip between his teeth. Diego tilted his head in amusement, closing the door behind him. Billy flicked on the dim lights of the room. 

In a quick and fluid motion Billy pinned Diego face down onto the countertop. Diego groaned, before laughing. 

“Still high and mighty?” Billy teased, one hand steady on the back of Diego’s neck and the other tracing down the notches of his spine. 

“Kiss my ass.” Diego huffed. 

“That can be arranged.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to the side of his face. 

Diego didn’t move, didn’t buck, so pliant under his hands as Billy unbuckled his belt and dragged Diego’s stupidly tight pants, bringing his underwear down with it. 

Diego hissed as his skin was exposed to the cool air of the apartment. Billy fished a packet of lube out of his pocket, he didn’t feel like leaving Diego like this to run back to his room and get the whole bottle. 

Billy tore the packet with his teeth before squirting a generous amount over Diego’s crack, wide and calloused fingers tracing over his hole. He could feel a rumble deep in Diego’s chest as he dipped the tip of his forefinger into his hole. He was always so vocal, so sensitive and willing. 

“You had lube on you?” Diego asked with a small huff of amusement. 

“‘Course, baby, I know who I’m dating.” Billy said, pressed his finger into him down to the knuckle, curling his finger like he was telling Diego to come here. Diego writhed then, but Billy held his grip steady on Diego’s nape. 

“Fuck,” Diego groaned, his voice already dangerously rasp. “Can’t believe you.” 

“You rather I go all the way back to the bedroom and leave you here all alone? Because I could, maybe take my sweet time coming back, shower, jerk off, knowing that you’d stay here because I told you to.” Billy said with a twist of his finger. 

“You wouldn’t.” Diego growled, swallowing down his groan. 

Abruptly he thrust another finger in, Diego stiffened and thumped his head against the counter top, arms limp at his side. Billy scissored is fingers, twisting his hand back and forth. 

“Yeah...not today, at least.” Billy said. 

Diego chuckled, grinding back against Billy’s finger. He knew he found Diego’s spot when Diego lurched, dully crying out wordlessly. Once he found it Billy expertly traced around it, teasing close but never exactly pressing directly on it, he could feel Diego’s thighs begin to shake. Diego’s thighs always shook when he fucked him, without fail, left them trembling like some blushing virgin. 

“So good,” Billy purred, his pace sharp and fast, “so perfect.” 

Diego purred at the praise, his body arching. Billy leaned down, nipping down the side of Diego’s neck, pierced tongue dragging over his bite marks, the metal stud heavy against his hot skin. Diego’s skin was salty from sweat, pouring out heat as Billy pressed against him. Diego moaned low and heavy, mouth puffy and soft. 

Billy’s hand trailed from Diego’s nape and into his mouth, pushing two fingers past plush lips and into his mouth. Diego slurped noisily, tongue swirling around the digits in his mouth. 

Diego moaned around his fingers, rolling his hips back in an attempt at friction. Normally Billy wouldn’t give him the satisfaction but Billy was desperate too, he slid a third finger in as well, making a deep unabashed moan rattle out of Diego. Billy pulled his fingers out of Diego’s mouth, taking his grip back into his neck, then righting himself as he thrust his fingers as deep as he could, enjoying the choked sounds steadily falling out. 

Billy loved to bring Diego close like this, only to leave him there, listening to him sputter and moan. Billy rubbed small circles at the edge of Diego’s jaw, working another moan out as he thrusted his fingers abruptly, smiling smugly as Diego groaned. 

“Please, fuck, Billy please.” Diego pleaded, his hips rocking onto his hand, skin flush with need. “Please.” 

His voice was low, gravely and dripping desperation. Fucking pillow princess. His perfect pillow princess. 

“Yeah, I got you, I got you baby.” Billy said, pulling his fingers out. 

Diego whined at the loss, though he stayed still as Billy let go of his nape to fumble with his zipper, gracelessly he pulled his cock from his boxers. Billy sighed as his erection hit the cool air of the apartment, the head slick with pre cum. 

He gave himself a few strokes with his lube covered hand, making obscene noises, to which Diego ground back against him like they are dancing again. He gripped Diego’s hips tightly, bruising almost, as Diego constantly told him he liked it. 

“You ask so sweetly, do it again.” Billy hummed in amusement, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Diego’s hole, wanting nothing more than to sink deep into his tight heat. 

“Fuck me, please. Fill me up.” Diego begged. “I need you.” 

Billy grinned, wolffish and hungry. 

“Such a good boy.” Billy praised.

Billy pushed in shallowly, dragging over his puffy and sensitive rim. Diego keened, pulling his arms up and burying his face in them. Slowly, painfully so, Billy pressed in, making sure Diego could feel every rung in Billy’s ladder piercing slide into him one by one. 

It felt like eternity before Billy bottomed out, Diego was already winded, teeth gritted, gasping desperately for each inch, each bump of his piercings. 

Diego was perfect, always so perfect, warm and soft around him, should’ve been a crime how good he felt. Honestly it made Billy feel like some fucking virgin whenever he got inside him. 

“Would you mind starting any day now?” Diego asked, tilting his head back. 

Billy pulled out almost entirely, mostly out of spite, but also to drag his piercings over his puffy hole, before snapping his hips back harshly. Billy leaned down again, pressing kisses to the back of his neck, hands trailing under Diego’s shirt. They were both still mostly clothed, it was annoying but really neither wanted to take the time to stop and at least take a shirt off. 

Diego’s back was muscled like the rest of him, spattered with scars of all shapes and sizes, Billy had seen them multiple times knowing to avoid the over sensitive flesh. 

“You’re perfect, meant to take me like this.” Billy said, breath hot against his skin. 

Diego sighed out happily, breath ragged as he rested his head against the now warm countertop. Billy kept his unrelenting pace, experimenting with angles to find his spot again. 

Diego didn’t seem to mind, his whole body trembling now, a steady stream of moans came falling out, anywhere from ‘baby’ to ‘fuckshitpleasefuck.’ as he screwed his eyes shut. He was happy to be full, being used, pressure building deep within. 

“Billy,” Diego groaned, “Billy, ah, fuck Billy.” 

Billy nipped at his earlobe, rolling his hips just right. Billy sighed into Diego’s ear, gut tightening as he got closer. When he thrust against his spot Diego stiffened, throwing his head back and sobbing out. Billy moaned along, Diego clenched around him as he fucked the spot over and over.

Billy’s hand on his hip trailed and wrapped his arm around Diego’s waist, making him hiss when Billy touched his achingly hard cock, head weeping pre cum. 

Billy pumped his hand in time with his thrust, which we’re getting harsh, he was so close and the noises Diego made were something of a filthy dream come true that only helped him along. He thumbed across the wet head, pressing a blunt nail to the base of it, making Diego gasp. 

Billy was close, his pace was frantic and sporadic, chasing his own pleasure as the knot in his gut tightened. But Billy was generous sometimes, so he would help his baby get off first. 

“C’mon, baby, you can do it.” Billy murmured against his skin. 

Diego was completely still for a moment before he came with an muffled shout, clenching tight around Billy, spilling out over his hand. 

Billy kept thrusting, Diego simply whimpered, overstimulated and pliant. It was too good, sparks lit behind Billy’s eyes as he came deep in Diego, biting down on the soft skin below Diego’s jaw. He lazily rolled his hips, milking out of the last of his orgasm, lapping around his throat as Diego made listless and gentle sounds, voice still deep and heavy. 

Billy caught his breath, feeling Diego’s chest rise and fall underneath him as their breathing fell into sync. 

“You were so good,” Billy whispered, peppering small kisses over Diego’s jaw.

Diego whimpered his acknowledgement, eyes still screwed shut. 

Billy stood up and pulled himself out, Diego grunted his acknowledgement but still laid there prone and limp. Billy tucked himself back into his pants before turning and toeing off his shoes. 

He has forgotten to take them off like some fucking heathen, but hey, he had a horny Diego so who could blame him. Billy quickly walked around the still slumped Diego to the other side of the kitchen counter, washing his hands before grabbing a glass and filling it with water. 

Diego took one more moment before he pushed himself off the counter and bent over for his pants. He turned around again, small smile rising at Billy who held the glass of water out in front of him. Diego accepted the glass, drinking it down easily, dark eyes locked on Billy’s own pale grey, almost white, ones. 

“Hey,” Diego said, placing the glass down. 

“Hey,” Billy replied, taking the glass from across the counter. 

Billy turned, filled up the glass once more, offering it back to Diego. Diego took it with a nod towards Billy’s bedroom. Billy got the hint and followed him back. 

Billy watched from the doorway as Diego sat on his bed with a wince, before bending over and taking his own shoes off, placing them by the bed with care. With less care he shucked his shirt, tossing it in his own corner, crowded with folded shirts of the exact same make and style. Billy paced to his closet, turning his back on Diego as he continued to undress himself. 

He watched Diego from the corner of his eye, carefully taking off his shirt and placing it on a hanger, hanging it in the closet, doing the same with his pants. He smiled to himself, watching as Diego planted himself face first onto the mattress, not even caring to put himself under the blankets. Billy softly made his way to Diego, crawling next to him. 

Long, spindly fingers reached out, tracing over Diego’s shoulder, then down his bare back, up and down, careful over his warm skin. Diego hummed, if he could purr like a happy cat Billy imagined he could. Billy’s eyes scanned over the scars he was always careful to avoid, knowing how he hated when people touched his own. 

Diego rolled onto his back, Billy pulled his hand away for a moment before placing it back on his chest. 

“Hey,” Billy greeted again. 

“Hey,” Diego said, voice low and heavy. 

Billy leaned down, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth, chaste and gentle. He kissed him again on his cheek, then the column of his throat, where his neck and shoulder met, down his chest, Billy’s soft and wet mouth enclosing over one of Diego’s nipples, the one pierced. 

Diego arched up, moan soft and deep, hands reaching up for Billy’s caramel brown hair, tugging in encouragement. 

“Billy,” he murmured, hips canting up. 

Billy swung his leg over Diego’s hips, straddling his waist now, hands steady on his sides. Tongue leaving over his nipple, teeth biting the soft surrounding skin, drawing sweet, deep moans from Diego. Billy felt Diego getting hard again underneath him, one of his hands straying lower to reach beneath his waistband, stroking carefully, still sticky with cum. 

“All wet for me, huh?” Billy teased, breaking away from his chest. 

Diego guided him up by the hair, crashing into a kiss, licking into Billy’s mouth with need. Billy let him lead, gasping as Billy slid his fingers lower, easily sliding two fingers in. Billy curled his fingers upwards, right against Diego’s prostate. He swallowed down Diego’s moan, grunting himself as he felt Diego’s cock jump between them, creating a sweet friction against Billy’s own hard cock when he rolled his hips. 

“Wanna go for round two?” Billy asked, breaking the kiss. 

“Fuck, yes please.” Diego said, surging up to kiss him again. 

Billy sat back, taking his fingers out from Diego who whined out in protest, before swinging his legs off of Diego to pull his boxers off. Once he had shimmied off the tight fabric, his gaze flicked back to Diego, who’s deep coffee colored eyes stared at him, eyes filled with hunger and awe, like a deserted man at an oasis. He sat up, one of his calloused hands reached for Billy’s slender body, slowly trailing down his side. 

Diego’s eyes scanned carefully how Billy’s pale flesh turned pink with attention, his whole body flushing. 

“You gonna take your underwear off yourself? Or you need me to do it?” Billy asked, breathless, breaking the tender moment before it suffocated him. He would find himself spilling over with childish confessions of his true affections for Diego if he didn’t bite them back. 

Diego chuckled, not dissuaded by Billy’s attempt to push away the tenderness in the touch, in the look in his eyes. The man was smart, he knew Billy well, they had talked multiple times about being jackasses when it came to trust and intimacy. 

Still, playing into it, Diego tilted his head back, tongue just between his parted lips, eyes hooded. He threw himself back down onto the bed, hands resting behind his head and pretending to get comfy. 

“I think I’m capable but why would I when I have a sweet boyfriend to do it for me?” Diego said, before flashing a big, shit eating grin. 

“You’re a pillow princess, you know that?” Billy said with an over exaggerated roll of his eyes. 

“I think I can live with that.” He said, throwing a wink his direction as Billy rolled down Diego’s briefs. 

Diego’s hard cock bobbed against his stomach as Billy carelessly tossed Diego’s underwear to his side of the room. Billy crawled back up to Diego, placing a hand on either side of his head. Diego reached up for him, bringing him down to bite a mark on the side of Billy’s neck, sucking and lapping over it in order to leave a bruise. A possessive little pillow princess, too. Billy took in a sharp breath as Diego moved lower, kissing over the piercings on his collarbone. 

Billy pulled himself away, leaving Diego empty handed as he sat back slightly, reaching down grab one of Diego’s thick, muscled thighs and hoist it over us hip, spreading him open for Billy. 

Diego pressed his heel into the small of his back, urging him. Billy took himself in his hand, easing himself into Diego, despite Diego’s wordless pleas to go faster. 

“Ah,” Diego breathed out, head tipped back, “fuck, you fill me up so good.” 

Billy didn’t need anymore encouragement to slide all the way home. He felt his piercing settling before he pulled out slowly, dragging against Diego’s over sensitive skin. 

“Just like that, perfect, just like that, baby.” Diego coached. 

Billy didn’t need it but he enjoyed how Diego closed his eyes, losing himself in his own mantra. Billy watched unabashed as Diego seemed to blossom underneath him, muscles straining and relaxing, back arching then melting, lulling his head back into the soft pillow and letting go. 

The second round was always better with Diego, he could let himself relax, get out of his head and his constant need for control and let Billy hold the reins for one second. The first time had to be rough, to let out all that pent up energy they both held, to let Diego realize that he was going to submit and follow. Then after that Diego would purr like a kitten, bare his throat, give in. 

Diego wrapped his other leg around Billy’s waist, dragging him closer. Billy took the hint, his pace speeding up just a bit, sighing out at how wet Diego was, wet from him, filled and sticky with his cum. 

“Baby,” Diego crooned, reaching up for Billy, “come here.” 

Billy leaned down, Diego’s hands grabbing the back of his neck, bringing him into a lazy kiss. Diego’s hands smoothed down his nape, he looped them under Billy’s arms dragging his nails down his back, adding more marks that Billy would covet. 

Everything was delicate now, Billy’s sharp thrusts now lulled. Billy dragged his teeth over Diego’s bottom lip, Diego sighed out, just pliant and blissed out. Billy brought their hips flushed together, rocking hips gently, keeping himself deep in Diego, drawing short, paced breaths. 

Diego was close, his muscles were tensing up, his whines desperate and hoarse. Billy pulled back, looking down at Diego, flush heavy on his cheeks, mouth parted with soft gasps, eyes screwed shut, hands pressing Billy back down. 

“Billy…” Diego murmured. 

“You’re doing so well. Do you think you could come on my cock alone?” Billy asked, petting Diego’s short hair away from his forehead. 

Diego groaned, like it was a chore, that it would take effort to climb that peak. 

Pillow. Princess. 

“Yes.” Diego breathed. 

Billy pressed what felt like impossibly deep, Diego grappled for purchase on Billy’s shoulders, his nails scratching over his pale skin. 

“Yes.” Diego repeated, his legs pressing tight against Billy’s sides, barely allowing him to pull back. 

Billy reached between them, hand ignoring Diego’s weeping cock, pushing his hand beneath it, hand pressing against the Adonis belt there, feeling his own cock barely there beneath the thick muscles. Diego sobbed, bucking his hips up into Billy’s touch, begging for more contact. 

Billy rubbed this palm into the muscle, causing Diego to writhe. 

Diego came with a shout, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed tight, cum splattered against their chests. 

Billy followed quickly afterwards, coming once more in Diego, his body completely limp and pliant, lips barely whimpering. 

Billy gently pulled out, rolling off of Diego and to his side. He slung an arm over Diego’s chest, his eyes hazy and open, looking over Billy’s pale face. 

Diego reached over, his warm and wide hand taking Billy’s face in it, his thumb swiping over his cheekbone, stretching out to touch the edge of Billy’s bridge piercing. 

“Do you want to shower?” Billy asked, voice hushed. 

“No. Too tired.” Diego said, shaking his head. 

Billy purses his lips in a small, annoyed-but-not-really-annoyed smile. He would have to get a towel for Diego, take care of him, which he was happy to do. 

Billy leaned close to press a kiss to Diego’s forehead, before Diego fussed like they were children and Billy had the cooties. Billy pushed himself up, padding his way off to the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel for Diego. 

As he wandered down his hallway to his bathroom he felt his cat brush against his leg, her big green eyes staring up at him in the moonlight. He scratched her head as he continued on with his task, doing so idily, without event or thought. 

He quickly returned to Diego with his towel in hand, he watched from the doorway as Diego laid there, relaxed, eyes closed. One of Diego’s eyes slid open, grin creeping up over his lips as he stared at Billy. 

“Have we become nudists now?” Diego asked, propping himself on his elbows. 

“If that was your new life plan, I’d support you wholeheartedly.” Billy said taking a seat on his mattress next to Diego, feeling it dip below him. “Or maybe just wear shorts more.” 

“Are you going to go on another impassioned speech about my thighs again?” Diego asked shuffling closer to Billy. 

“No.” Billy said shaking his head, pretending to be offended. “Because you already know how I feel about them.” 

Diego chuckled, letting his head roll back just a touch. Billy reached over, cleaning Diego with almost reverence. Then they grew silent, Diego leaning back and letting his eyes fall shut. He was tired, happy, satiated. 

After that, they began to wind down, Diego’s hand reaching for Billy’s own. Billy smiled, allowing himself to be pulled down. 

“How’d I end up with such a pretty boy.” Diego muttered. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Billy asked, with an over dramatic bag of his eyelashes. 

“Maybe, if it wouldn’t make your head swell.” He said, tapping his forehead. 

“It’s a good thing you’re so humble.” Billy teased. 

“It’s quite a struggle, your constant laments over how beautiful I am makes it hard.” He said, grin wide and sharp, pulling Billy flush with his chest.

“Yes, yes. I know, I make everything difficult for you.” Billy said, resting his head on Diego’s broad chest. 

“Yeah, maybe. I think I’d get bored without you.” He smiled, running his fingers through Billy’s soft, deep brown hair. 

Billy leaned into the touch. 

“Good to know. If you’ve been entertained enough today, I wanna sleep.” Billy said, closing his eyes, body going limp. 

“Hm, I’ll allow it.” Diego said. “Goodnight.” 

Billy snorted in laughter, shaking his head slightly. 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments, kudos, feedback means the world.


End file.
